


Thieves in Heat

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Implied polygamous P5 cast, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Haru, Ann, and Makoto all get together for some quality "girl" time.





	Thieves in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fulfilled!  
> Source: https://persona5kinkpalace.tumblr.com/post/162091729893/w-that-futa-request-i-forgot-to-specify-if-you  
> First time writing futa. Glad I got to write Haru again.

Haru had never really been able to take full advantage of her male member. It was something that she was admittedly a bit shy about. Everything about her had been female… somehow, she just had a dick. While she had managed to jack off and finger herself at the same time, she very much assumed she’d have to keep it at there.

She never would have expected Ann and Makoto to be more than okay with it.

Even less that Makoto was in a very similar situation.

And now, Haru had the lovely sight of Ann and Makoto, both of them nude, kissing and licking her penis, making it feel better than she’d ever felt before. While each had a hand on Haru’s hips, keeping her shaft near their faces, their other hands strayed to Makoto’s own cock, growing in size and hardening rapidly. Haru was fighting her urges to take her hands and shove one of them onto her whole length.

“A-ann… Mako-chan…” she was getting close. And the others felt it. Makoto gave a sly wink towards Ann, and rose up, leaving Ann to tend to Haru’s netherregion on her own.

Makoto kissed her, fondling her and Haru’s breasts, and tried to remove the lingerie that lingered on the heiress. Ann, meanwhile, started sucking Haru, while simultaneously stroking Makoto’s own dick.

As Haru’s bra fell, her lovely, bountiful breasts were freed, cold air leaving them hard and sensitive.

“Haru, you’re body’s beautiful,” Makoto told her. Haru blushed, though not only due to Makoto’s compliment.

“Not as beautiful as yours, Mako-chan,” she replied. At that compliment, she noticed that the pleasurable blowjob she was receiving had stopped. Looking down, she noticed Ann was pouting at her.

“I’m right here, you know,” she said, clearly annoyed at the lack of attention. “I get that I don’t have one of _these_ ,” Ann waved Haru and Makoto’s dick, at one point slapping them together, sending a shiver down the two third-years’ spines. “But I still _am_  a model. Doesn’t that count for something?”

Makoto blushed. “Sorry. You know I love your body too, Ann.”

“I’m sorry I forgot about you, Ann,” Haru apologized. “I guess I got caught up in the moment,” she admitted sheepishly.

Ann’s expression softened, and she got up.

“Haru, you don’t need to apologize,” the blonde told her. “But if you want to make it up to me…”

She turned around, and spread her big ass, bearing her pussy and asshole for the two.

“You can fill me up however you like~”

Haru blushed, seeing Ann’s perfect ass beheld to her. She turned to Makoto, who had been stroking herself and getting harder by the minute.

“Hey, I’m gonna get some lube real quick,” Makoto told her. “ Want to start with her cunt? You’ve never been with her before, after all.”

Haru nodded. With that, Makoto left, the two to please each other.

“Makoto’s getting lube? Guess she’s in the mood for some anal tonight,” Ann figured. “She won’t admit it, but she _loves_  anal. Both giving it, and from what Joker told me, getting it, too.”

That only made Haru more excited.

“Okay, Ann…” Haru got herself into position, hands on Ann’s hips, cock about to enter her cunt. “Ready?”

“Why are you asking me? This is your first time, after all.” Realization then hit Ann. “…are you ready, Haru? It’s okay if you’re not, we shouldn’t have forced this on you-”

“No, I want this,” Haru spoke, a serious look in her eyes. “Okay then… here I come!”

Haru thrust herself into Ann, feeling another woman’s vagina for the first time. For years, she had fantasized about being able to fuck a pussy. Now, thanks to Ann, she had finally been able to. The pleasure sank in, and Ann moaned out loudly.

“You’ve got a nice length, Haru,” Ann told her. “Pretty good girth, too. You fit me like a glove.”

“That’s not hard when you make yourself fit everyone, you know.” Haru turned back to find Makoto, a bottle of lube in one hand, stroking herself off at the sight of a penetrated Ann with the other. “But that’s nice to hear about Haru’s size.”

Ann pouted. “Are you saying I’m easy?”

“I’m saying you sleep around with the team, is all,” Makoto said bluntly. It didn’t surprise Haru. They all came out about their polygamy when she joined, and she had very much been on dates with Joker already, though she never would admit it. She was fairly certain the others had been on dates with him as well.

“Well, I think she still feels good, even if she fucks a few of our friends,” Haru stated. With that, she thrust again into Ann’s pussy, making the blonde yelp in surprise and pleasure.

Makoto smiled at that. “Yeah, she does.” She poured some lube onto her dick as Ann and Haru started to fuck. “I think the same will do for you, too,” she said, slapping Haru’s ass, which only made the heiress buck more into Ann.

“Ma-ko-to, please fuck me too!” Ann begged, seeing Makoto very much getting ready.

“Now now, we have to use lubrication first,” Makoto told her, pouring a load of the liquid onto Ann’s big ass. Haru pulled out, almost unwillingly, and started to rub the lube all over Ann’s ass using her dick to apply it.

Makoto definitely took notice of it. “Using your dick to apply lube, huh? I admit, I never really thought of that before.”

“Feel free to take notes,” Haru told Makoto, too preoccupied in her own pleasure and slathering Ann up to really care.

Ann stood up again, and lunged onto Haru. “Makoto can take care of my ass. I want you to fill my cunt up.”

Haru wasn’t gonna argue with that. After all, she even had some lube on her dick now. Might as well make good use of it.

“I better get your asshole after that,” Haru told Ann, shoving her cock back into the sleeve known as Ann’s pussy. Haru was thrusting as fast as she could, getting Ann to grunt repeatedly from the speed. She managed to get something out, though.

“That’s a deal!”

Haru fucked Ann as hard as she could. She wanted to savor it. She would fuck Ann as if she would never fuck again. In the heat of passion, Haru kissed Ann, shoving her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, which Ann quickly returned.

Their tongues playing lewdly with each other, Ann’s ass was being treated properly by Makoto. Covered up in lube now, Ann was now more than ready for Makoto’s impressive dick to ram it. A loud slap made Ann and Haru aware of Makoto’s entrance. “I hope you’re ready, Ann,” Makoto warned, “because I’m going to _fuck your asshole hard!_ ”

As the third year plunged herself into the model’s anus, Ann screamed, clearly in pleasure. Her back arched in a way that Haru was very much able to be face to face with her bust, which gave Haru a run for her money in size. They were very nice. They couldn’t just go unattended to.

Taking Ann’s breasts in her hands, Haru started to fondle the blonde’s breasts, playing with and teasing her nipples, and eventually flat out sucking on them like a child.

While Haru was a bit child-like, Makoto was rough. She held no restraint on Ann’s asshole. Why should she? She’s fucked it before, anyway. Slapping her ass and holding on to Ann’s pigtails, Makoto got into it.

“That’s it. That’s a good little slut.” She slapped Ann’s ass again. “Like this? Like being fucked like our little whore?”

Ann was crying out in pleasure of being penetrated by two large cocks belonging to two beautiful women. “Y-yes! I like it! I love it!” Ann’s eyes were rolling back, keeping her chest puffed out so Haru could continue to play with her tits. “I love being fucked like a whore!“

Haru was barely holding it in. It felt incredible, the second Makoto entered Ann’s ass, Ann got more turned on and her pussy felt even better as a result. And then the same happened again when Haru started to play with her tits.

“Mffff…. fu… Ann, I’m cumming-” Haru started, but found she was quickly cut off.

“You can cum inside!” Ann told her. “I don’t care! I’m a slut, cum in me like one!”

Haru came, letting the pressure built up in her cock release. Cum jet out from it, filling Ann’s pussy with the liquid. The release was incredible, and Haru felt better than any orgasm she’d had before.

Makoto clearly wasn’t done yet, though. She was only getting started. Fucking Ann’s ass… and any ass, really, was her passion, and she was going to fuck Ann so hard she couldn’t sit properly for the next week. She looked towards Haru.

“Need a breather? I can take her ass on my own. This little slut likes it.” Ann’s face only proved it; she was enjoying her anal devastation with every ounce of her body.

Panting, Haru only pulled out. Taking a moment to catch her breath after her first big orgasm inside a girl, she gave a naughty look towards Makoto.

“I get her ass next.”

Makoto smirked back. “It’s a deal.”

And all the while, Ann was just loving every minute of it.


End file.
